Pumped Up Kicks
by The Twisted Paradoxx
Summary: My name is Natsu Dragneel and if there's anything that you should know about me is that I love the game of basketball, it's my passion even if i have to be on the same team as The Ice Princess but i do gotta admit that we do make a good team and I promise that by the end of The GMG Tournament we will be known as the BEST! NALU GRUVIA GALE basketball/highschool AU
1. Chapter 1: I'm Ready

**"Pumped Up Kicks."  
**

**Chapter 1: I'm ready.**

**WARNINGS: Here is a high school AU fic for all of you and yes, this is a light hearted story compared to my other two Nalu stories, slice of life but will still contain angst and what not, Grammar mistakes (if any let me know!), Profanity and what not. This story has been inspired by Kuroko No Basket and If anyone is a sports fan I really recommend the anime and manga! ENJOY! **

* * *

_I looked over towards the time seeing that I only had two minutes left. _

_A lot could happen in two minutes, such as my team winning the game or such as the other team taking the game._

_Two minutes… just two minutes._

_I used my jersey to wipe some of the sweat that was gathering in my face as my left hand still dribbled the ball. I kept looking from side to side at the other players on the court. I smirked as I felt the adrenaline rushing through me._

_None of the players on either team were relenting._

_Every single person on this court was aiming to win._

"_Natsu! Over here!" I heard my name being called and I glanced quickly towards my right to see Andy standing there ready to get the ball. Then a player from the other team stood right in front of me ready to block my way so that I couldn't hand the ball off to my teammate._

_Pfft… As if that was gonna work on me! _

_I looked at the guy in front of me and moved my right foot to the right and he fell for it then I went dashed to the left moving past him, another guy caught up with me instead and then got in front of me to block my way I faked jumped up in the air to which the other guy in front of me fell for jumping for real then I quickly dipped down and bounced the ball through his opened legs effectively passing it to Andy who in turn caught the ball easily._

"_Bastard!" I could hear the guy say as I ran past him. _

"_Better luck next time!" I said over my shoulder whilst chuckling. I looked at the clock and saw that we had about thirty seconds left._

_I saw Andy running dribbling the ball his feet moving around, left and right, avoiding the other players trying to get to the hoop. _

_It was now or never._

_If we won this game we would win districts and qualify and be able to go to nationals which was being held in the summer._

_I picked up my pace till I was running next to Andy, he looked at me and I'm guessing he saw the determination I held in my eyes and nodded his head then swiftly the hand that was holding and dribbling the ball passed it on to me. _

_I caught the ball with my left then bounced it onto my right and dashed across the court towards the hoop. Sweat was beading down my face, my pours felt like waterfalls. _

_I ignored all those around me; my eyes solely focused the net. Once I reached the center I moved towards the left side corner and stopped, I squared my shoulders, tucked my right hand under the ball tucking my elbows close to my body while balancing the ball with my left hand then I put all the power I had into my right wrist then flicked it as i jumped into the air letting go of the ball not even bothering to blink as my eyes stayed on the hoop._

_I stared at the ball and the hoop. _

_I was aiming for a three pointer. _

_I glanced at the clock then back towards the ball, everything going in slow motion for me as I saw the ball go in smoothly right as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game._

_Everything was silent in the gymnasium then the referee blew his whistle lifting his hand in the air._

_i looked at the scoreboard- 100- 97_

"_TIME'S UP!" then he moved his hand towards our team. "Tiger's won and pass on to nationals!"_

_Our side of the gym immediately filled with cheers and screams! People standing up from their seats, some of them jumped up and down other's would whistle or dance._

_I couldn't help but laugh and cheer as well as my team mates all ran up to me and swarmed me into a group hug._

"_HOLY SHIT! Way to go Natsu!"_

"_We won! Dude, We freaking WON!"_

_The captain grabbed me and put his arm around my shoulder while he laughed. _

"_You seriously are the best Natsu!"_

"_That's right!" the captain let me go and I smiled as I looked at Andy next who just laughed and gave me noogie. _

"_OI bastard let go!"_

"_Shut up! You're too conceited for your own good you brat."_

"_So… nationals, huh?" Jason said next looking at everyone with his hands on his hips the captain just grinned at all of us and nodded his head._

"_Yup, we are going to fucking nationals!"_

"_YOOOSH!" I fist pumped into the air my teammates following right after me even though I knew they didn't understand my Japanese since they were American but they got excited just as much._

_Nationals… get ready because Natsu Dragneel was coming for ya!_

* * *

_Five Years Later… Magnolia, Japan._

As I opened my eyes, I could immediately register the annoying beeping of my alarm. I turned a bit to my left to stare at the annoying contraption that was on my nightstand mentally trying to shut it off but no amount of struggle availed me. I groaned in my bed grabbing my pillow and putting it over my face wanting to just fucking go back to sleep and forget about even attending school today.

Who even needs education?

I Ignored the noise and just closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep but all those thoughts went down the gutter when I could hear my door being flung open and my sister's voice booming inside.

"First day of school Natsu time to wake up!"

In the next second I could feel the cover's being pulled off of me leaving me cold and missing the warmth it provided, next was my pillow and I opened one eye to stare at my sister who was standing with both hands on her hips.

"Erza, would ya mind shutting the hell up already? Your screeching is giving me a headache here!"

"I'll give you a headache if you don't get up now you insolent child!"

I groaned again as I rolled onto my back. "Geez, give a guy a break here already!"

I could still hear the stupid alarm beeping and I made gesture to Erza glancing towards the device letting her know to shut the damn thing up.

She sighed but got the message and walked over to my night stand and pressed the sleeping button on it effectively stopping the noise.

"_Thank you god!" _

"Get up Natsu or we're gonna be late!"

"Alright alright, I'm getting up! Now will ya _please_ do me the favor and leave my room, sister dear?"

"Shove that sarcasm up your ass before I do it." I smiled shaking my head as I watched her make her way to the door stopping just by the doorframe. She turned her head towards me, her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"And if you're not ready in thirty I'm gonna give you one hell a beating little brother."

I rolled my eyes as I gave her a thumbs up before she closed my door.

I ran a hand down my face then slapped my cheek in an attempt to wake myself up fully and get ready for the first day at senior high school at Fairy Tail High.

Let me be honest, I wasn't ready.

I sucked at school. All I was really good at was basketball.

Speaking of basketball… I had that dream again.

I seriously gotta stop thinking and reminiscing on the times back at America at my middle school.

I mean, I don't have a right.

I left right before nationals because my pops wanted me, Erza and Wendy back at Japan to finish our school here. He wanted us to not forget our first language and country.

Fucking sucks!

My team… My friends lost, we had lost nationals.

I miss playing, my hand dribbling the ball on the court. I miss making shots and winning games, the adrenaline rush that I would get every time I played against someone who was a worthy opponent.

I sighed as I put my right arm over my eyes. I licked my lips that were dry, trying to give them some moisture. Well, no point in dwelling on the past besides if I lay here thinking any more on the subject Erza gonna hand me my ass for breakfast.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet sliding one door to the left. The Fairy Tail school uniform popping out like a beacon amidst all the clothing I had inside.

The uniform was consisted of a cream/ yellowish colored jacket, Creamed colored short sleeve and long sleeved vest. The shirts we were allowed to wear were white either short sleeve or long sleeved and we also had a white tie with three different color stripes of blue on it. The pants were grey with dark grey stripes, the shoes you could either wear white or black.

I sighed as I stared at the stupid outfit. I hated having to wear such clothes but if anything I would wear my scarf along with it, at least something about the outfit that I liked.

I hated having to wear a jacket but I had no choice either way Erza would make me so no point in fighting.

I pulled my uniform out laying it on my bed then i left my room to go use the shower and brush my teeth. Everything took me about fifteen minutes and then another five to get dressed before Erza came barging inside my room fully dressed. The girls outfit was the same as the boy's except they wore a grey skirt with two dark grey lines near the hem and they also had a black skirt along with the option of wearing black or white knee or thigh high socks.

"AHA!"

She screamed as she opened the door starring at me. I just rolled my eyes while I was sitting on the bed putting my shoes on.

"Oh… you're dressed?"

"Tch, whatcha' think I would take longer than a girl?"

"Mhm, well, you can behave like one at times."

"Erza…" I growled out the response through gritted teeth as I looked at her with my eyes narrowed while I was tying the strings to my right shoe.

"Just joking." She stepped inside the room. "So, I thought I'd tell you now that this school has a basketball team."

My ears perked up at the mention of basketball but I just acted indifferently.

"Oh really?"

"Mirajane… Remember Lisanna sister that was studying here in Japan? Well, she goes to this school and is the coach, Natsu."

_Lisanna… shit how long has it been since I've seen her?_

"..."

"Anyways, I spoke to her and mentioned you."

I was pretending to be busy tying my left shoe but when she said that I looked up trying to see if she was joking around me with but all i could see was the serious expression she had on.

"Well, at least it makes joining that much easier, huh?"

I couldn't help but snort at Erza's confused face as she tilted her head a little to the left side.

"I was planning on joining the team anyways…"

The smile I received at the moment from my sister made me embarrassed and I could feel my cheeks flushing. I raised my head then scratched the back of my head.

"You don't have to smile like such a creep you know…"

And that was all it took for the smile she had on to be wiped away before I felt a hard smack to the side of my head.

"GAHHH!"

"Let's go you ass, we gotta drop off Wendy then go to school! You have Ten minutes to eat the breakfast I left made for you in the kitchen!"

"Alright! You cooked!" I immediately jumped out of my bed rushing out to the kitchen my stomach protesting loudly.

Man, oh, man, nobody knows how much I love food.

Especially Erza's, thank god mom taught her how to cook! Thank the fucking heavens!

* * *

_8:00 o' clock at Fairy high…_

I sighed as I walked down the school hallway starring down at my schedule. Figures I would have math… out of all subjects as my first period.

I heard the first bell ring then letting everyone that was still in the hallway's that you had three minutes to get to class before the final bell.

"Shit!"

I sprinted to my class the rest of the way. I reached the door that had 'A-101' written on a sign above the door and walked inside sitting down in the last row that was next to the window on the seat that was second to last.

I blew out a breath of relief; if I had gotten late Erza would have chewed me.

I blew a raspberry as I leaned my head back resting it on the desk behind me.

"Oi, Pinky, would ya mind getting your head of my desk."

I heard a sort of deep but calm voice say behind me.

I scrunched up my face before opening my left eye then I jumped out of my seat.

"OI! Didn't anybody ever tell ya to not creep up on people!?" I stared at the kid behind me, whom had spiky raven colored hair, he had dark blue eye's almost navy staring back me narrowed slightly. He was wearing the school uniform, the tie loose around his neck and the shirt had the first button undone. He was holding a book in his hands. He rolled his eyes putting his book down in the process.

"I don't know what you're talking about I was already sitting here since before you got to class."

"What the hell?" I sighed then waved my hand at him dismissively as I sat back down. "You know what, forget it."

I immediately forgot about this weird guy when a group of kids walked inside the class talking a bit loudly.

Tch, chicks, I don't know how those two guys that were with them could take all the noise.

"LEVY! Stop it already!"

"Oh come on Lu-Chan you know you want to!"

"Yeah right! Not in a million years!"

"Yeah, okay lie to yourself all you want!" The blonde stopped mid walk when we made eye contact, her chocolate colored eyes looking straight into mines. Her small friend stopped next to her and waved her hand in her face.

"Hello? Earth to Lu-chan?"

I'm not an idiot and I wasn't oblivious to how good looking the blonde was. She was wearing the school uniform and just like the guy behind me she had her tie loose and one button undone, she wore the short sleeved creamed vest with the school emblem on it and to my surprise she actually looked good in it and from the looks of it she had nice jugs. Half of her hair was down and the other half was pulled up tied to the right with a blue ribbon with some bangs on her face. She had the gray skirt on and white socks that reached a little bit above the knees.

She was cute but I knew a chick like that would never even bother with me and besides my mind right now was on finding the basketball team and seeing if I could sign up.

I licked my lips slowly and broke the eye contact by glancing outside the window.

The last bell rang then letting all the students know that it was time to settle down and sit.

I looked at them through the corner of my eye, the blonde girl already forgetting me and was talking to her friend again but then they went and sat on the two empty chairs on the row next to me.

Blondie sat right next to me, her short blue haired friend behind her then one of the guys who was very tall and slim with orange hair tied in a high spiky pony tail sat behind the blue haired haired girl then the other guy who was slim also, sporting one of the weirdest hairstyle's I have yet seen to date sat next to the guy on the third row to last.

The teacher came inside; she was a average height woman, with shoulder length pink hair that was curled at the ends. She had a pale complexion and was wearing a white long sleeved buttoned down shirt that was tuck into her pink pencil skirt. She wore knee high white boots. She smiled at everyone in the room before she spoke.

"Everyone I'm sorry for being late please forgive me!" she bowed down briefly. "My name is Aries Ram but feel free to address me as Aries! I hope we have a good year together!"

* * *

**Boredom…**

I felt complete boredom that entire hour of class.

Man I hated math… stupid equations won't give me any help with any life situation I'm gonna face later on in life. What a waste of brain space. I think I even dozed off a bit during her explanation of what we would go over and learn throughout the year.

But it wasn't all bad because the last ten minutes of class she let us have free time and I mentally thanked the heavens for that.

I glanced at the blonde at again who immediately turned around in her chair and started chatting away with her little blue haired friend.

I think she may have noticed my starring because she turned to look at me but by the time she was starring I was already looking outside the window.

I was shocked and I flinched a tiny bit in my seat when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head and saw it was the same blonde chick who was smiling at me with her hand extended out to me.

"The names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia; what's your name?"

My eyes opened a bit as I stared at her hand for a moment before shaking it back answering her.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you Natsu-san!" then the blue haired girl looked at me next extending her hand out to me as well. She was petite I'll give you that, her blue wild wavy hair reached her shoulders with a bandana tied around her head leaving two long blue hair strands framing each side of her face. She had on the cream long sleeved vest with the white school shirt under, the black skirt instead the gray one 'Lucy' was wearing and black socks that reach up to her upper thighs.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden!" I shook her hand as well and nodded my head. "Nice to you meet you as well Natsu-san!"

"Uh… yeah."

Then the two guys were next. The orange haired male who had a sharp clear face with a prominent, flat nose, his wore just the white long sleeved shirt that was tucked into his pants. He waved his hand at me.

"I'm Jet Sarusake."

Then he pointed towards the other guy in their group, the one with a weird hairy style, who had on the short sleeved school shirt unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath un-tucked. He was tan and his face was rectangular but he had sharp face features. His eyebrows thin and pointing downwards.

"This is Droy Gear."

The guy waved his hand at me two and I nodded at them. "Sup'."

"So you're name's Natsu, huh?"

I jumped in my seat again as well as the other four people whom I had just met.

"Jesus Christ asshole! Stop doing that!" a yelled at him as I turned around in my seat to look at him.

The blonde girl who by know I knew her name was Lucy jumped and her eyes opened up wide.

"EHHHHHH!?"

"You were here the entire time?" the blue haired girl said her hand over her heart.

"Dude, what the hell?" the Droy guy said from his spot next.

Jet leaned back into his chair as he stared at the jerk behind me. "…"

"Oh, sorry, I tend to do that a lot. People don't really notice me but since everyone is looking at me I might as well introduce myself. The name's Gray Fullbuster."

I crossed my arms over chest and scoffed. "Sure your name isn't ass face?" after I said that I started laughing as Gray's left eye twitched.

"What was that bubble gum head?"

I stopped laughing and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did ya say?"

"You heard me retard!"

"Guys please! Let's not fight!" I heard Blondie say.

I was butting heads with gray at this point before the teacher interrupted us.

"I'm sorry, class, please, everyone let's all get along, yes?" she paused while clasping her hands together.

"Natsu?" I heard her calling my name and I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. She smiled at me then looked at Gray. "Gray?"

"Pfft, whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned back around in my seat.

"Jerk…" I heard Gray whisper but I paid it no mind.

First off he stays creeping up on people scaring them to death then he gets mad? Pfft, the nerve of this guy!

To make matters worse my stomach began growling.

Man what a horrible time to get hungry!

I laid my head on top of my table cursing the universe for letting something such as school exist.

* * *

**Chapter one! Like I said before this story is inspired by Kuroko no Basket. I have watched and read so much of it that this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out, I just had to type it down! HAD TO! The plot isn't the same there will be similarities though but won't be exactly the same either. I also know magnolia isn't an actual place in Japan but for this story it is ha-ha, anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

**ENJOY!**

**Next Chapter: Where do I sign up?**


	2. Chapter 2: Where Do I Sign Up?

"**Pumped Up Kicks."**

**Chapter 2: Where Do I Sign-up?**

**WARNINGS: grammar and OOC. ENJOY!**

* * *

The sky was a very nice today, the view amazing as a matter of fact.

I stared at the fluffy white clouds as they passed by before taking another bite out of the sandwich I bought at the cafeteria. I was currently lying down on the grass by this willow tree. It provided perfect the shade from the annoying sun.

I found this place stumbling about during lunch and once I found it I immediately made my way for it. I place my bag against the tree then proceeded to lay down on the grass with my head resting on my bag.

I diverted my gaze away from the sky to look at the students in my school, some already had cliques and what not- sitting down in tables with big groups, others were running about and playing sports.

Who the hell plays sports during lunch?

Food is sacred… those sinners.

And if you're gonna play, play basketball… Pfft.

I shake my head at you all.

The school to be honest isn't bad at all and so far I like my classes… well, _some_ of them anyways…

After first period I _painfully_ realized I had Gray for third and fourth.

That bastard sneaked up on me on all those periods.

Needless to say, he was this close to receiving one of my fists.

Not only that, on one period we bumped into each other and let's just say he had abnormal fucking body temperature.

He was cold, well not freezing but his skin was cool. Wanna know what's more? During fourth period, the air conditioning was broken so the class was warm then literally about thirty minutes into the teacher talking the freaking princess asked to be excused because he couldn't take the heat.

He literally couldn't…

His face was flushed and he was sweating bullets as I looked at him leaving the room.

Fucking ice Popsicle walked away like if he stayed any second longer he would melt.

I was disappointed when it in fact _didn't_ happen.

Tch…

I took another bite out my sandwich before I heard someone speaking.

"Why are you in my spot?"

What the hell? I don't remember anybody being here?

I scrunched up my face in confusion before I slowed down my chewing as I turned my head to the right to look at who had said.

Needless to say, I should have expected this.

My eyes bulged out of my eyes when they landed on Gray and I half spit/ half choked on my mouthful. I sat up immediately, hunching over as I started having a coughing fit. With my right hand in the form of a fist I hit myself on my chest trying to stop the choking and swallow the food that remained in my mouth down.

"Bas-tard!" I coughed again as I glared up at him. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, besides you are simply an exaggerator."

"Like hell I am!"

"You're in my spot."

I snorted as I leaned back down, resting my head once again on my bag. "Oh yeah? Funny that you'd say that since it's the, oh, I don't know, first day of school."

"This is the only spot that has shade against the sun."

"Yeah? Well not my fault that you melt the second that you're exposed to sunlight you vampire."

"Vampires don't melt."

"I know that RETARD!" I yelled at him, he was smirking down at me as he took a spoon out of his blue ice shavings.

"So then why say it?"

"Jesus Christ…" I groaned as I dropped my head onto my hands before someone yelling my name in the distance got me out of my stupor.

"NATSU -KUN!"

I peeked through my fingers to see Lucy and Levy walking towards us, they were both holding bentos and not far off behind them was Jet and Droy whom seemed to be arguing with one another.

Lucy started sprinting stopping once she was standing right in front of me. She smiled at me as she raised her right hand to her forehead and moved it outwards in a salute.

"What's up? "

"Well… I _was_ having a good lunch till this refrigerator arrived unannounced." I pointed at Gray with my thumb as I took another bite out of my sandwich. Lucy's face changed then, she looked confused then she looked towards where I had pointed and she screeched once she noticed Gray standing there.

"Hello Lucy-san." I stared at them exchanging greetings, Gray waving at Lucy who seemed to blush a bit but who waved back nonetheless.

"Gray-kun… how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go unnoticed… it's freaky!" she asked just as Levy reached the group, who by the way looked confused.

"Yeah, mind telling us your magic trick?" I said to him as I kept on chewing. He rolled his eyes at me before looking back at Lucy.

"It's not a trick asshole," he muttered while taking another spoon of his ice shavings.

"What brings you guys here?" he said looking both at Lucy and Levy.

"We saw Natsu and thought we would come and join!" Levy said as she smiled at Gray.

I looked at everyone right now as they gathered around me. Something told me I would not be getting rid of them any time sooner.

My hunch was proven right when they all sat down on the grass. I bet I looked petulant as I sat upright and crossed my legs since lying down wasn't an option anymore.

So much for eating in peace…

Lucy sat down in front of me with Levy next to her. Gray sat in between me and Lucy. The two idiots that had been arguing finally reached us but soon began another argument over who would sit next to Levy.

I looked at them with a raised eyebrow as I grabbed my soft drink that was next to me and sipped on it watching the spectacle without blinking.

"I get to sit next to Levy because you got to walk her to school today!"

"What bullshit is that, Droy?"

"YOU HEARD ME! You got to walk her? Well, then I get to sit next to her!"

Levy put her hands in the air waving them frantically. "Guys it is okay… I mean it's just a spot!"

I shook my head beginning to laugh out loud at their antics, everyone stopped what they were doing- including the two idiots arguing, and stared at me as I rolled to my side holding my stomach.

"M'sorry but you guys are just freaking stupid! BWUAH-HA-HA-HA!" I sat up as I wiped a tear from my eye then I talked again while pointed a finger at Levy. "I can't believe you people are seriously fighting over who gets to sit next to the midget over here."

I laughed a bit harder as Jet's eye twitched uncontrollably, plus, Droy's confused face.

"You guys are funny!"

"Natsu-kun I don't think it's polite to laugh at people!" I heard Levy saying next causing me to stop laughing. Jet smiled as he started to praise Levy.

"Way to go Levy! You go ahead and show him!"

"Levy I'm so happy to know you always have our backs!" Droy yelled next.

"I couldn't help it! It's not my fault you hang-out with idiots!" I looked away from her crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh yeah?!" Jet yelled out next. I looked at them with a bored expression on my face.

"Yeah…"

"Well then we take that as a challenge then! Let's see how boring you think we are once we beat you in a basketball game!"

My face perked up at the mention of basketball!

Maybes these guys knew where I could sign-up since I arrived late to school and didn't get the chance to see the afterschool activities and the upperclassmen recruiting people.

"That's right! Do any of you happen to know where I can sign-up for the basketball Club?"

Jet and Droy both glared at me as they yelled out, "Don't ignore our question with a question!"

"You play basketball, Natsu-kun?" Lucy said next as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Play it?" I looked at her as I gulped the rest of my drink down then once it was empty I went and crushed it with my right hand. I bounced it a bit in my hand before glancing towards my left were there was trash bin out to the left of the tree behind us, I looked back at Lucy before grinning and tossing the metal piece towards the bin.

I took the last bite out of my sandwich, feeling satisfied when I heard the can hit the bottom of the bin letting me know that it went in.

"Let's just say I play a bit."

Lucy blushed while Levy and the two morons were smiling at me. I could also feel Gray starring at me, I looked at him through the corner of my eyes - he was looking at me with curiosity and amazement. I looked back at Lucy who was now smiling.

"Well then you're in luck!"

"Why?"

"Well, you see Levy here is gonna be the coach for the basketball Club!"

"But I thought Erza said Mirajane was the coach?"

Levy looked at me unblinking and shocked. "Erza is your sister?"

"Unfortunately yeah…"

Levy gasped as she jolted a bit in her spot.

"Now I know where I remember you from!"

"Huh?"

I looked at Levy who just sputtered that out almost as if she grew another head.

She knew me?

"You're that guy that used to hang out with Lisanna, Mirajane's little sister back in America, no? You're that guy she talked about that was really good at basketball, you got your middle school team to national's right?"

Lisanna…

What the hell?

"Yeah… but how do you know Lisanna?"

Levy nodded her head as she took a sip out of her orange juice drink. "Well, Lisanna before she left to America used to be my neighbor; we went to Fairy Tail elementary together."

"SUGOI! You're from America Natsu-san?" Jet said next as he looked at me with excitement.

"Well… more like I was born here then at the age of five my parents moved to America to further their careers and what not."

"That's so cool! Do you know English?"

"Yup… I lived there till my first year of middle school… I kind of had to learn it."

I smiled as Jet and Droy kept calling me cool, even Gray smiled which was the definition of weird in its self. I looked at Levy and couldn't help but ask…

"So… how do you know about me?"

"Oh, yeah, well, she and I would still keep in contact through emails and Facebook! She would send me photos of her life over there… one time she mentioned you and sent me the photo of you when you won districts... You know… the photo Mira-chan took when you picked her up then threw your hand in the air?"

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the fact that Lis had actually sent that photo to someone.

I told her to erase it!

I blushed and looked away scratching the back of my head as I nodded my head at my levy.

"Yeah… I remember."

"Yeah well, that's when she talked about you; she said you were her best friend and that your skills in basketball were really good!" she giggled a bit before smiling at me. "I see now that she was in fact right."

I blushed again feeling embarrassed. I looked at Lucy who just giggled at me, a hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You just blush so much its adorable… seems to me like Natsu-san has a crush!"

"DO NOT!" I yelled at her feeling flustered that Lucy was mocking me; she started making little kissy faces then once she saw that my face was probably turning a few shades darker she burst out laughing once again.

"Jerk…"

"Oh don't be so grumpy!"

I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms, trying to make my blushing disappear. "Besides what are you laughing at? Do you even know Lis?"

"Nope, never met her, well, I did but by phone and what not but I have heard about her from Levy and Mira!"

I muttered out 'whatever' and looked at Levy again.

"So, Levy do ya still talk to Lisanna?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

To this I grimaced and looked away avoiding eye contact with her before shaking my head. "No, I don't."

Levy's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' as she slowly nodded her head looking down before she bit her lip and spoke up. "Well she's fine you know… Actually Mira left back to America to finish her studies and graduate earlier because she could actually finish her studies in half the time it would take her here… But I heard that she would be returning with Lisanna…"

I nodded my head as I put both my hands behind my head and leaned against the tree.

I guess it felt good to know my old friend was doing good and what not. I mean I didn't even get to say goodbye to her before coming back to Japan. I wondered if she was still mad at me.

I didn't get to dwell to much in that thought because Lucy spoke up, sounding extremely cheery as she put her arm around Levy shoulders giving me a bright smile. "So you're stuck with us if you wanna join the basketball team."

"Is that so?" I smirked at her as she nodded her head. "Why did Mira leave you people in charge anyways?"

"Well, because Levy is really good scanning a player's ability out just by looking at their muscles."

"Really?"

"Lu-chan…" she buried her face in her hands as Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah, she and I know each other since little, my father is a professional athlete trainer and well, Levy has always had a thing for watching the players and seeing how they progressed, she learned all by herself and from just listening to my dad. She can determine the height, weight, speed and flexibility of her players… not to mention the faults and strengths each body part they have posses. "

"Okay… "I nodded trying to not look as impressed as I was feeling. I looked at Lucy next wondering why she would be there also. "And you?"

"I used to play basketball in middle school and got trained by my father and Levy so I figured I could be of help and train you guys as well," she paused for bit taking a sip of her drink. "Besides, since before, even in middle me and Levy would spend it here with Mira."

My interest in the blonde suddenly grew to unexplainable proportions.

She played also?

She said she had been trained by her father who was a professional athlete trainer that meant she is actually good.

_This girl can play the sport I love…_

_I wonder what she would think about going for a one-on-one…_

Then what she said next had butterflies erupting violently inside me, almost as if she had read my fucking mind.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go play one day a one-on-one with you and see just how good you are?"

She winked at me and I just grinned at her feeling excitement rushing through me.

"You're on!"

"Mind if I join?"

I was startled as I looked at Gray- who looked at me expectantly.

"You need to stop doing that you asshole!"

"No… you just need to stop being so oblivious and retarded."

"You know what let's go for a one-on-one right now then you freaking Ice Popsicle!"

Gray just ignored me and looked at both Levy and Lucy.

"I wish to also join the basketball Club."

Lucy looked down at her watch and grinned. "Well, if we leave now we can make it to the office and I can give you guys the forms!"

"We would have to let Elfman-senpai know!"

"That's right! Not to mention talk to Alzack, Max and warren!"

"Who're those people?"

"Those are the second year players on our team."

I looked at Jet and Droy next. "How do you two know that?"

"Well because we're second years and part of the basketball Club you moron!"

"Yeah, respect your seniors… Pfft."

"So you guys are on the team as well, huh?" they nodded their heads at me while smirking.

"Problem?" Jet said then looked at Droy.

"Yeah, scared?" then they both snickered to themselves.

"Nope… Nope not at all… as a matter a fact," I sat upright and stretched before grinning at them. "All this talk about basketball has me fired up… Where do I sign-up at?"

This was going to be interesting!

I could just feel it in my _bones_.

* * *

_Around 7:00 pm… at a basketball court located outside of Fairy Tail high._

I dribbled the ball I had in my hand.

I looked at the distance between me and the hoop. Although I was more of a dunker I also enjoyed making the occasional three-shot.

I grinned as I wiped the sweat of my forehead with my right hand where I had my black wristband.

Let's just say that I was pumped up and filled with adrenaline when I signed-up to the team.

Gray also signed-up and like three other guys as well.

Their names were Reedus, Nab and Niggy.

Weird names if you ask me but hey, I'm not here to judge just as long as they loved basketball they were alright to me.

I breathed in deeply as I moved my feet making sure to bend my knees a bit. My elbows tuck inwards while holding the ball in my hands outwards. I eyed the hoop briefly before jumping in the air putting forced into my wrists as I released it into the air. Yet before I released the ball my peripheral vision caught someone right next to the hoop. I automatically looked to the side and noticed that it was in fact Gray standing there.

I shouted as I stumbled back a bit, my aiming was a bit off and I released with too much forced causing the ball to fly hitting the basketball backboard rather harshly and bouncing off to the side.

Gray to my surprise caught the flying ball with no effort. Then he threw it up in air looking at the ball as it went up and down.

"What are you doing out here so late Natsu?"

"Tch… I should be asking you the same…"

"Well I was actually just passing by when I saw you playing and I gotta admit you're not so bad."

"Oh yeah? It seems to me like you're not that impressed."

"No, it's quite the opposite really."

"Tch, whatever."

I extended my arms out and Gray threw the ball over to me. I caught it then I immediately broke out in a sprint dashing through the court then before reaching the hoop I put all the force and energy I had into my calves and feet, I jumped in the air pivoting my top half a bit forward effectively slamming the ball through the net. I grabbed the rim as I swung back and forth before letting go and dropping down swiftly on the ground.

I stood up straight as I looked at gray with my hands on my hips. "Still not impressed?"

Gray chuckled then rolled his eyes at me. "Never said I wasn't but I can see you're a show-off."

"You joined also right?" he nodded his head at me then I walked over to where the ball had landed and picked it up passing it over to Gray.

"Then show me what you got!"

"Alright… prepare yourself."

I grinned excited for a chance to play a one-on-one with somebody and who knows maybe he would be a great opponent.

I watched him as he walked over to the middle; he dribbled the ball twice before getting into position to shoot.

He had a look of pure concentration and determination before he bent his knees a bit then released the ball into the air. I watched as the ball moved in the air before it completely missed the hoop and actually went over the basketball backboard and hit the fence.

"How was that?"

My head turned back around to look at Gray… this guy…

He sure had nerves…

My left eye twitched uncontrollably as I looked at him who in turned looked totally genuine in the question he has asked me.

"YOU SUCK!"

"I never said I was good now did I?"

"Yeah but you could have given me a little bit of warning as to how much you suck! Why are you even bothering to join the Fairy Tail basketball Club?"

"Because I think that I help in other ways that's why."

I scoffed before answering him. "Yeah, help us loose the games- that I can tell for sure."

I breathed in deeply before going to go retrieve the ball once again.

"Mhm… Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you play basketball?"

I stopped for a moment as I looked at him.

So he was serious?

I looked back down at the ball proceeding to pick it up.

"Why should I not play basketball?" I looked over at him and grinned before bouncing the ball twice on the concrete. "It's the best sport and I love it… it's my passion and I aim to become the best at it!"

"Well someone's cocky…"

"Shut up!" I threw the ball at him and he dogged it by moving his head a bit to the side. I huffed as I crossed my arms. "I don't even know why you're gonna bother joining when you melt in the sun!"

"No, I don't Tabasco-breath!"

"EH? What was that!? Are you challenging me Ice-Princess!"

"I just hate the heat but for basketball I put up with it! Besides I don't know if you noticed but games are held inside a gym or arena and I practice at night so I avoid the heat and getting a heat stroke."

"Such a vampire…"

"AM NOT!"

"Then stop acting like one!" I sighed before walking over to my things. "Listen… I don't know your reason for playing but to each their own, right?"

Gray just looked at me with a confused expression.

"I don't care if you're on the team or not… just know this… I will become the best player out here in Japan."

"So cocky…"

"Yeah, just don't get in my way ice-for-brains!"

I picked up my jacket putting it on then I put my bag over my shoulder next. Once I was good to go I looked at Gray and noticed he had retrieved the ball and held it out for me. "Nah, I'm good for today."

I looked at him as he stayed looking at the ball in his hands, he was pensive but I wasn't gonna stand here and begin an interrogation.

"Well, see ya." I called out then left.

Gray was weird.

The guy has no presence at all and he sucks at basketball… Why does he even bother?

I just don't get it…

I sighed as I walked down the street, enjoying the view and people walking home. I took off my school jacket letting it hang over my right shoulder. It was actually way to hot right now for me. I let the breeze of the night cool me down. I closed my eyes briefly and tilted my head back a little feeling the sweat on my face getting cold. I felt stomach growling which snapped me out of my Trance as I remembered that I had to be home by eight for dinner.

"SHIT!"

I looked down at my wrist watch and noticed that it was ten minutes to eight and I still needed five more blocks!

ERZA WAS GONNA KILL ME!

* * *

**And here is the second chapter. Obviously some things are different… way different because I don't want the same story lmao! But ya I hope everyone likes it! The pacing will be a bit slow but not too slow don't know to explain it ha-ha! this story will be mainly natsu point of view but i will show the other characters as well! starting with the next chapter lol Anyways…**

**ENJOY!**

**Next Chapter: The Shadow.**


End file.
